elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der argonische Bericht, Band III
|Oblivion = }} Der argonische Bericht, Band III ist ein Buch in und . Fundorte Skyrim * in der Blutschanze * im Dämmergrab * im Felsenmoorhang * im Kerker der Festung Dämmerlicht * im ersten Stock von Gut Goldenglanz * in der Höhle bei den Flüsternden Hügeln * im Lagerhaus der Ost-Kaiserlichen Handelsgesellschaft * in der Lügnerzuflucht * in Movarths Lager * in Elenwens Salon in der Thalmorischen Botschaft * in Valthume * Windhelm: im Lagerhaus Einsamkeit * in Angelines Aromalädchen * in der Bardenakademie * im Blauen Palast * in Brylings Haus * in Erikurs Haus * in den Glänzenden Gewändern * in der Halle der Toten * im Pfeilmacher * im Thalmorhauptquartier * in Vittoria Vicis Haus * im Zwinkernden Skeever Oblivion * Inhalt Der argonische Bericht Band III von Waughin Jarth Decumus Scotti sollte eigentlich in Gideon sein, einer durch und durch vom Kaiser auf Linie gebrachten Stadt in der südlichen Schwarzmarsch, und dort Geschäfte abschließen, um den Handel in der Provinz für Lord Vanechs Baubehörde und deren Kunden zu verbessern. Stattdessen befand er sich in einem halb versunkenen, verrotteten kleinen Dorf namens Hixinoag, in dem er niemanden kannte. Außer einem Drogenschmuggler namens Chaero Gemullus. Gemullus war überhaupt nicht beunruhigt, dass die Kaufmannskarawane nach Norden statt nach Süden gezogen war. Er teilte sogar seinen Eimer Trodh mit Scotti, winzig kleine knusprige Fische, die er von den Dorfbewohnern gekauft hatte. Scotti hätte sie gekocht oder zumindest tot vorgezogen, doch Gemullus erklärte ihm fröhlich, dass tote, gekochte Trodh hochgradig giftig seien. "Wenn ich wäre, wo ich eigentlich sein sollte", schmollte Scotti und steckte sich ein der zappelnden kleinen Tierchen in den Mund, "könnte ich einen Braten essen, dazu Käse und ein Glas Wein." "Ich verkaufe Mondzucker im Norden und kaufe ihn im Süden", zuckte Gemullus mit den Schultern. "Ihr müsst flexibler sein, mein Freund." "Meine Geschäfte beschränken sich einzig und allein auf Gideon", sagte Scotti stirnrunzelnd. "Nun, Ihr habt ein paar Auswahlmöglichkeiten", antwortete der Schmuggler. "Ihr könnt einfach hier bleiben. Die meisten Dörfer in Argonien bleiben nicht lange an ein und demselben Ort, und es bestehen gute Chancen, dass Hixinoag direkt bis an die Tore Gideons treiben wird. Kann aber ein bis zwei Monate dauern. Vielleicht wäre das das Einfachste." "Das würde mein Pläne viel zu sehr verzögern." "Oder Ihr könntet Euch wieder der Karawane anschließen", sagte Gemullus. "Vielleicht fahren sie ja diesmal in die richtige Richtung, und vielleicht bleiben sie nicht im Schlamm stecken, und vielleicht werden sie nicht alle von Naga-Wegelagerern ermordet." "Keine besonders verlockende Idee", meinte Scotti missbilligend. "Sonst noch irgendwelche Vorschläge?" "Nehmt die Wurzeln. Den Untergrundexpress", grinste Gemullus. "Folgt mir." Scotti folgte Gemullus aus dem Dorf und in einen Hain von Bäumen, von denen Moos dichten Schleiern gleich herabhing. Der Schmuggler beobachtete den Boden scharf und stocherte von Zeit zu Zeit im klebrigen Schlamm. Schließlich fand er eine Stelle, an der eine Menge großer, öliger Blasen an die Oberfläche stieg. "Perfekt", sagte er. "Also, das Wichtigste ist, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Der Express bringt Euch direkt nach Süden, das ist die Winterwanderung, und Ihr wisst, dass Ihr in der Nähe von Gideon seid, wenn Ihr viel roten Ton seht. Geratet nur nicht in Panik, und wenn Ihr eine Masse von Blasen seht, ist das ein Luftloch, das Ihr benutzen könnt, um wieder herauszukommen." Scotti sah ihn verständnislos an. Der Mann redete absoluten Unsinn. "Äh, was?" Gemullus nahm Scotti bei der Schulter und stellte ihn oben auf die Masse von Blasen. "Stellt Euch genau hierher..." Scotti versank rasch im Schlamm und starrte von Entsetzen gepackt auf den Schmuggler. "Und denkt daran zu warten, bis Ihr den roten Ton seht, und wenn dann die nächsten Blasen kommen, stoßt Euch nach oben..." Je mehr Scotti sich wand, um sich zu befreien, desto schneller versank er. Der Schlamm umhüllte Scotti bis zum Hals, und er starrte weiter, unfähig etwas anderes herauszubringen als ein Geräusch, das wie "Uuk" klang. "Und geratet nicht in Panik bei dem Gedanken, verdaut zu werden. Ihr könnt gefahrlos monatelang im Bauch eines Wurzelwurms leben." Scotti nahm einen letzten panischen Atemzug und schloss die Augen, bevor er im Schlamm verschwand. Der Verwaltungsangestellte fühlte um sich herum eine unerwartete Wärme. Als er die Augen öffnete, fand er sich komplett von durchsichtigem Schleim umgeben. Er bewegte sich rasend schnell voran, nach Süden, wobei er durch den Schlamm glitt, als sei es Luft, und an einem verschlungenen Wurzelnetz entlang huschte. Scotti fühlte gleichermaßen Verwirrung und Euphorie, während er wie wild durch eine fremde, dunkle Umgebung raste und um und über die dicken faserigen Tentakel der Bäume wirbelte. Es war, als befände er sich hoch am Himmel um Mitternacht, nicht tief unter dem Sumpf im Untergrundexpress. Als er auf die massive Wurzelstruktur über sich blickte, sah Scotti etwas an sich vorbeischlängeln. Eine knapp drei Meter lange lange, armlose, beinlose, farblose, knochenlose, augenlose, beinahe formlose Kreatur glitt über die Wurzeln. In ihr befand sich etwas Dunkles, und als sie näher kam, konnte Scotti sehen, dass es ein Argonier war. Er winkte, und die ekelhafte Kreatur, die den Argonier enthielt, verflachte sich leicht und raste weiter. Bei diesem Anblick tauchten Gemullus' Worte wieder in Scottis Gedanken auf. "Die Winterwanderung", "Luftloch", "Ihr werdet verdaut" - das waren die Sätze, die in seinem Kopf herumtanzten, als ob sie versuchten, in einem Gehirn eine Wohnstätte zu finden, das sich ihnen heftig widersetzte. Doch anders konnte man die Situation nicht sehen. Scotti war davon, lebendige Fische zu verspeisen, dazu übergegangen, von seinem Transportmittel bei lebendigem Leibe gefressen zu werden. Er war in einem dieser Würmer. Scotti traf die einzig richtige Entscheidung: Er wurde ohnmächtig. In mehreren Etappen wachte er wieder auf, träumend, dass ihn die Arme einer schönen Frau warm umschlängen. Er öffnete lächelnd seine Augen, und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, wo er sich wirklich befand. Die Kreatur raste immer noch wild, scheinbar blindlings voran und glitt über Wurzeln, doch es war nicht mehr wie ein Flug durch den Nachthimmel. Jetzt war es wie der Himmel bei Sonnenaufgang, mit rosa und roten Farbtönen. Scotti erinnerte sich daran, dass Gemullus ihm gesagt hatte, nach rotem Ton Ausschau zu halten, und dass er dann in der Nähe von Gideon wäre. Als nächstes musste er die Blasen finden. Doch nirgendwo waren Blasen zu sehen. Obwohl das Innere des Wurms immer noch warm und gemütlich war, fühlte Scotti nun das Gewicht der Erde um sich herum. "Nur nicht in Panik geraten", hatte Gemullus gemeint, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Er fing an, sich zu winden, und die Kreatur begann, sich wegen des erhöhten Drucks in ihrem Inneren schneller zu bewegen. Plötzlich sah Scotti es vor sich, eine dünne Säule von Blasen, die aus irgendeinem unterirdischen Bach durch den Schlamm aufstieg. geradewegs nach oben, durch die Wurzeln zur Oberfläche über ihm. In dem Augenblick, als der Wurzelwurm durch diese Säule glitt, stieß sich Scotti mit aller Kraft nach oben ab und durchbrach die dünne Haut der Kreatur. Die Blasen trugen Scotti rasch nach oben, und bevor er auch nur blinzeln konnte, schoss er aus dem roten, matschigen Schlamm empor. Zwei grauhäutige Argonier standen unter einem nahen Baum und hielten ein Netz. Sie schauten mit höflicher Neugier zu Scotti hinüber. In ihrem Netz bemerkte Scotti mehrere sich windende pelzige, rattenähnliche Wesen. Als er die Argonier ansprach, fiel ein weiteres aus dem Baum. Obwohl Scotti die persönliche Erfahrung fehlte, konnte er dennoch Fischer erkennen, wenn er sie vor sich sah. "Entschuldigung, meine Herren", sagte Scotti fröhlich. "Ich frage mich, ob Ihr mir sagen könnt, in welcher Richtung Gideon liegt?" Die Argonier stellten sich als Anziehende-Flamme und Sammler-Des-Frischen-Laubes vor und schauten einander an, während sie über die Frage nachdachten. "Wen Ihr suchen?" fragte Sammler-Des-Frischen-Laubes. "Ich glaube, sein Name lautet", sagte Scotti, der versuchte, sich an den Inhalt seiner längst verschwundenen Akte von Schwarzmarsch-Kontakten in Gideon zu erinnern, "Archein Recht-Fuß ... -Fels?" Anziehende-Flamme nickte: "Für fünf Gold zeigen Weg. Direkt Osten. Ist Plantage östlich von Gideon. Sehr hübsch." Scotti hielt dies für das beste Geschäft der letzten beiden Tage und gab Anziehende-Flamme die fünf Septimen. Die Argonier führten Scotti auf eine schlammige-kurvige Straße, die durch das Schilf führte und bald einen Blick auf die hellblaue Fläche der Topal-Bucht weit im Westen freigab. Scotti betrachtete die prächtigen, von Mauern umgebenen Gutshäuser, bei denen feuerrote, leuchtende Blüten direkt aus dem Lehm der Mauern sprossen, und überraschte sich selbst mit dem Gedanken: "Das sieht sehr schön aus." Die Straße verlief parallel zu einem reißenden Gewässer, das von der Topal-Bucht nach Osten führte. Dies sei der Fluss Onkobra, wurde ihm gesagt. Er floss bis weit in die Schwarzmarsch hinein, direkt ins dunkle Herz der Provinz. Als er durch die Tore der Plantagen östlich von Gideon spähte, sah Scotti, dass nur wenige Felder bestellt waren. Auf den meisten hingen noch verfaulte Früchte vergangener Ernten an verwelkten Reben, standen Obstgärten voll trostloser, blattloser Bäume. Die argonischen Knechte, die auf den Feldern arbeiteten, waren ausgemergelt, schwach, dem Tode nah, mehr Geister ihrer selbst als Wesen voller Lebenskraft und Verstand. Auch zwei Stunden später, während die drei ihren Fußmarsch nach Osten fortsetzten, machten die Güter immer noch einen eindrucksvoll Eindruck, zumindest aus einer gewissen Entfernung. Die Straße war noch immer befestigt, wenn auch von Unkraut überwuchert. Doch Scotti war gereizt, entsetzt über die Feldarbeiter und den Zustand der Felder und verlor langsam seinen wohlwollenden Blick für die Gegend. "Wie weit denn noch?" Sammler-Des-Frischen-Laubes und Anziehende-Flamme schauten sich an, als ob diese Frage sich ihnen nie gestellt hätte. "Archein ist Osten?" überlegte Sammler-Des-Frischen-Laubes. "Nah oder weit?" Anziehende-Flamme zuckte unverbindlich die Schultern und sagte zu Scotti: "Für fünf Gold zeigen Weg. Direkt Osten. Ist Plantage. Sehr hübsch." "Ihr habt nicht die geringste Ahnung, stimmt's?" rief Scotti. "Warum habt Ihr das nicht gleich gesagt, dann hätte ich jemand anderen fragen können?" Von der Straßenbiegung vor ihnen erklangen Hufschläge. Ein Pferd näherte sich. Scotti begann, auf die Quelle des Geräusches zuzugehen, um den Reiter zu begrüßen, und sah nicht, wie Anziehende-Flammes Krallen heraussprangen und er einen Zauberspruch auf ihn losließ. Doch er fühlte es. Ein eisiger Kuss entlang seiner Wirbelsäule - die Muskeln seiner Arme und Beine waren plötzlich unbeweglich, wie in dicke Stahlplatten gewickelt. Er war gelähmt. Der große Fluch der Lähmung, wie der Leser möglicherweise zu seinem Leidwesen weiß, ist es, dass man weiterhin sehen und denken kann, auch wenn der Körper nicht mehr reagiert. Der Gedanke, der durch Scottis Kopf raste, war: "Verdammt!" Denn Anziehende-Flamme und Sammler-Des-Frischen-Laubes waren natürlich wie die meisten einfachen Tagelöhner in Schwarzmarsch perfekte Illusionisten. Und keine Freunde des Kaiservolkes. Die Argonier stießen Decumus Scotti an den Straßenrand, just als das Pferd und sein Reiter um die Straßenbiegung kamen. Der Reiter war eine beeindruckende Gestalt, ein Edelmann in einem strahlend dunkelgrünen Umhang von genau derselben Farbe wie seine Schuppenhaut und mit einer gerüschten Kapuze, die Teil seines Körpers war und wie eine gehörnte Krone auf seinem Haupt saß. "Seid gegrüßt, Brüder!" sagte der Reiter zu den beiden. "Seid gegrüßt, Archein Recht-Fuß-Fels", antworteten sie. Sammler-Des-Frischen-Laubes fügte hinzu: "Und was macht Ihr an diesem schönen Tag, mein Herr?" "Ich komme einfach nicht zur Ruhe", seufzte der Archein majestätisch. "Eine meine Arbeiterinnen hat Zwillinge geboren. Zwillinge! Glücklicherweise gibt es in der Stadt einen guten Händler, der sie kaufen will - und die Mutter hat nicht allzu viel Ärger gemacht. Und dann ist da noch so eine Kaiservolk-Flitzpiepe aus Lord Vanechs Baubehörde, den ich in Gideon treffen soll. Bestimmt will der erst noch die volle Besichtigungstour, bevor er die Schatzkammer für mich öffnet. So viel zu tun." Anziehende-Flamme und Sammler-Des-Frischen-Laubes drückten ihr Mitgefühl aus, und während Archein Recht-Fuß-Fels davon ritt, begannen sie, nach ihrem Gefangenen zu suchen. Doch zu ihrem Unglück - und da die Schwerkraft in der Schwarzmarsch genauso wirkt wie auch sonst überall in Tamriel - war ihre Geisel Decumus Scotti von der Stelle, an der sie ihn zurückgelassen hatten, hinabgerollt und ertrank in diesem Augenblick im Fluss Onkobra. en:The Argonian Account, Book III es:El relato argoniano, libro tercero pl:Argoniański Klient Księga III ru:Аргонианский доклад. Книга 3 Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Unvollständig